RWBY and Buds watch the Multiverse
by Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA
Summary: What would happen If team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Roman Torchwick, and Neo all were transported to a movie theatre by a knock-off major from Hellsing Ultimate? No clue, but it might be fun to read. (Rosewick cause why not?) (Juane x Neo) (AU, who the fuck would think that everything is exactly the same?) I do take requests, just put them in the review section.
1. Chapter 1: Bam! In A Movie Theatre!

Hi people, Poison here, and I just want to say thank you for starting to read this fic. First chapters of reaction fics are always the worst, so I tried really hard on this. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "RWBY and Buds watch the Multiverse" - Poison

 **I do take requests, I have no idea what I am doing, just leave them in the review section.**

CHAPTER ONE

 **They did not expect to wake up in a movie theatre.**

Team RWBY had varying degrees of success in keeping calm. Ruby was still kind of out of it, so she had no real meaningful reaction beyond rubbing her eyes. Yang was freaking out because she was in the middle of trashing Junior's club for the third time when she was thrown here. Weiss just looked personally offended that she was seemingly kidnapped and thrown into a, admittedly, nice movie theatre. Blake was calm on the outside, but internally she was freaking out worse than Yang. She was reading one of her books and was getting to the 'good' part. She really did not want to be interrupted."Yang," says Ruby sleepily, not really understanding the full situation. All she saw were nice seats and red curtains "where are we?"

Yang replied with "Ruby, for once I am going to be completely straight with you, I have no fucking idea."

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes seemed to snap to attention "SWEAR!" she yelled and she finally took in her full surroundings. It was an elegant theatre with red carpeting, comfy chairs, and a very large screen. The main colors seemed to be red and black, but there was also a healthy amount of gold in the decor. All in all, it seemed like a very high-end theatre, even Weiss thought as much.

"So, which of you idiots caused this?" Weiss fumed, obviously pretty pissed at the whole situation.

Everyone looks to Ruby. Ruby notices this and begins to sweat and chuckle nervously. "W-what guys?"

"Shut up you dolt, you know exactly what, I don't know how, but you got us into this mess, now you get us out!" screeched Weiss.

"Please calm down miss Schnee, I highly doubt that this is miss Rose's fault." said a familiar voice from the back says.

Team RWBY turns around, and in the back of the room, they see Ozpin standing with general Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch, along with team JNPR. Ozpin stand's smiling with his trademark coffee cup in tow. Goodwitch looks like Wiess did when she first got here, and Ironwood looks very similar, except more cold than angry. Jaune looks confused, Pyrrha looks pretty ticked off that this interrupted her training, and Nora is in Ren's arms with a happy expression for reasons only the two of them will know.

"Headmaster?" Blake asks "why are we all here?" She had been silently taking everything in until now, but she is about ready to crack.

Nora interjects herself into the conversation "Maybe we were kidnapped by a bad fan-fiction writer because we are a part of an overarching story that has yet to be completed. Or possibly he needs to get a feel for writing before he tackles the project he has set-up on his profile. Probably a healthy mixture of both."

No one except Ren could really find words at that moment "She tried to modify her weapon to include a pancake launcher, but she just ate all the pancakes instead. Her body has 25% more sugar in it now."

Ironwood and Ozpin had a conversation with just looks and glares while this was

happening, something along the lines of 'we are trusting the future with them?' With Ozpin replying with a 'yes.'

Ozpin decided that now would be a good time to say something "Children, I have

Absolutely no idea why we are here or who brought us, but as long as you stay calm, we should be fine." In reality, he was trying to bait whoever or whatever brought them here.

"Well, congratulations Ozpin!" Boomed a powerful yet slightly playful voice in one of the front seats. "you have successfully baited me into introducing myself slightly earlier than intended."The origin of the voice stood up, and the group in the back could make out his features. He was around five feet seven inches, he was skinny but slightly muscular. He had blonde hair that combed over except for one part, which came up and then down again slightly over his eye. His eyes were striking, they were both yellow, and they seemed to pierce through everyone in the room. He was wearing a white suit with a black tie, and he also wore white dress pants. The final thing worth mentioning was that he wore a white jacket that was slightly too big for him but only had one arm through. (Authors note: Just Imagine the Major from Hellsing Ultimate, but skinny. And kind of a dick. Oh, he can aim too.)

"Hello, my friends, my name is… well, you can just call me the Major. Welcome to my precious theatre. If you could wait just a moment, some more of your acquaintances should be arriving shortly." Said the self-proclaimed Major, seemingly oblivious on how the rest of the people in the room were looking at him."You really just expect us to just take this lying down?" Said Yang in disbelief "You kidnapped us all, how you did that is beyond me, and now you call yourself the Major and tell us to wait for people who we know, but you won't tell us who?"

"Ehh, I don't like the word kidnapped, I prefer 'Taken to a fun new place by a new friend.' Yeah, I like that a lot more. Well, actually, that makes me sound like a pedophile..." the Major mused as he waved her off.

"You are insane," says Ironwood " why even bring us to a movie theatre of all places? You had the power to kidnap all of us, and we were taken to see movies?"

While that was happening, the group heard what sounded like someone yelling. Then, two people fell from what seemed like the ceiling. The both landed flat on their asses. One had a very particular choice in hair colors and was carrying a parasol. The other wore a bowler hat and was smoking a cigar.

"Goddamnit Neo, next time, I'm choosing what we do for 'sibling bonding.' Said the familiar voice of a certain dust thief "Look what you got us into, you got us stuck in this movie theatre with all these pe-..." he looks around as he suddenly stops mid-sentence, probably to marvel how screwed he was at that moment. His entire situation could be summarized by one simple word. "...Fuck."

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all rushed the criminal. The Major thought at that moment that maybe he should step in.

He then stood in front of Torchwick facing away from him, towards the group. He did some quick hand gestures and a barrier of pure magic was erected in front of him. When Blake hit it, it felt like she ran into a brick wall, she reared back in pain. The other two following her stopped abruptly. They were confused, didn't they have an aura? They checked and they found that they did not, in fact, have any aura left.

"Please do not harm my guests, after all, I specifically brought Roman for one person and Neo for the other. You both know who you are. Anyways, as you may have noticed, you all have absolutely no aura! Wow, am I right. I removed it because you do not need it here, all you guys will be doing is watching some movies!" the Major says, a little too happily.

Ozpin just asked, "You can remove aura from people?"

The Major replied with a cheerful "Yup!"

"Pft, please, who would want Torchwick to be here?" Said Weiss. She just could not wrap her head why someone would want this so-called 'Neo', much less Torchwick.

"Oh my dear popsicle, you would be surprised on who here wants this guy here. Also, don't be mean to Torchwick, he's cool." The Major said, all while still smirking "You want a hint, okay…" Ruby pulled her hood down while blushing, praying to Oum that he made the wrong guess. " She's short, She's on your team, and she's fifteen years old!" the Major said in a gameshow host-esque voice "That's right it's Roman Torchwicks secret love, RRRRUUUBYYY ROOOSEEE!" he points at Ruby, all while she is pulling down her hood further and further. Everyone who is not the Major, Roman, Neo, Nora, and surprisingly Jaune look on in horror.

Suddenly, stage lights focus in on Ruby, the screen comes to life and shows a close up of Ruby's face blush and all, The Price is Right theme plays, and confetti falls from the ceiling. Literally, everything that could happen to focus on Ruby was happening at that moment. Ruby had one thought running through her head 'please make it stop.'

Roman was no better. He says he never blushes, but that moment proved without a shadow of a doubt that he does. Neo was laughing her ass off at his expense.

The Major strolls right up to Ruby "Ruby!" he says in his game-show voice "How does it feel to be the next winner of 'I just had my boyfriend revealed and that's a bad thing because he is a criminal'?" Ruby's only reply was to blush deeper. "That's about what I expected." Says the Major and he begins to walk away. But before he takes three steps, he whips around and says "But wait! There's more!" He says, now in more of an infomercial voice (Authors note: Think Billy Mays) "If you call right now, I will tell you who wanted miss Neopolitan to come along. I'll help you out as I did with Ruby, He's tall, He's blond, and his last name rhymes with 'park'. That's right it's the loveable, adorkable knight of Beacon Academy, it's JJJAAAUUUNEE AAARRRCCC!"

Everyone whose attention was previously on Ruby, bar Yang, looked over to Jaune. Surprisingly, he looked pretty calm about the whole mess. He had a little blush, but nothing too major. Same goes for Neo, who was a little redder because she was being harassed by her brother, but nothing too bad.

"Jaune! Hi, I'd like you to tell the audience how you are feeling right at this moment" Says the Major

Jaune decides to play along "Well Major, I feel a little embarrassed, but all in all, I was going to say something soon, so might as well be now!" he had a pretty big grin on his face.

"Well Jaune, what if I told you that since day one, Nikos had a crush on you?" That wiped the smirk off of Jaune's face. The Major begins to laugh "A-and now you crushed her dreams, wow. Just wow. And I thought I was the dick."

"Oh please, don't worry, you still are," says Roman. The Major and Roman begin to laugh hysterically at this.

"You see, this is why I brought him. And for him to be cute with Ruby" cue blush storm from both "But we got side-tracked. The reason I brought you all here was that of a very simple reason. I was extremely bored, and you deserve some more fun in your lives. So, I decided to make it so that you people can hopefully be entertained, and by extension, I will too. I have a large collection of movies, T.V., and music videos edited to make you all characters or main characters. Also, no attacking anyone else. We might have new people enter at varying times. Any questions?"

"Yes, just one." Says Ruby "do we have assigned seats?"

"No, but you and Roman have to sit next to each other. Same goes for Jaune and Neo." The Major replies.

Everyone loves to sit in the middle rows. "We all good? Good, let's go down this rabbit hole, shall we?" The Major puts in the first disk and...

 **End of chapter one.**

Hi, Poison here, just saying thanks again for reading this. If you are wondering how the 'major' can use magic, it's not because he is a god, its based on a fic called "A Drop Of Blood For Your Thoughts" in that story, the Major was actually a true holy being because he refused the blood. Anyways, thanks for reading this. Leave any requests in the reviews section. See Ya! - Poison


	2. Chapter 2: I Want War

CHAPTER TWO

The Major's Origin

RWBY reacts to: The Hellsing "I want war" speech (OVA)

"So," Says the Major, with the trademark grin he always has "before we begin, I have a question. Do you have any idea where I came from, or who I was based on?"

"You have told us pretty much the bare-minimum amount of information here. Also based? I was under the impression that you were some sort of deity." says Glynda, slightly confused.

"My dear, if I was a deity pinnaple on pizza would cease to exist. But no, I am not a deity, I am a normal mortal just with extraordinary power. My…. God my creator… based me on someone from fiction who was insane, more insane than I could ever dream of." The Major said, struggling for the first time to put something into words "The man he based me on was from fiction, but now I am real and my entire appearance would resemble that man. He was not as fun as me, he loved only one thing. That thing was war. I love war as well, but I have learned to love other things as well. He only had war, and in a sense war only had. That is what we will be watching. My speech to my troops, played by you people."

Ruby, sitting next to Torchwick and Yang respectively asked "That's a lot to take in, how does the screen even work? And why even show us your origin?"

The Major replied with "Because I gave a speech that would make Salem herself tremble." This got the three who knew about Salem's attention "Anyways, on with the show!" He presses play on his remote.

 **The screen comes to life and begins with that old black and white 10, 9, 8, 7 countdown. When the screen comes to life we see Cinder fall smiling and when it pans out, the audience sees her in the major's outfit.**

 **"My friends," Cinder says "It has often be said that I like war. My friends I like war-no, friends, I love war!"**

Ironwood and Ozpin gave the screen a look that would kill a Goliath. Roman and Neo did the same, but that was mostly because it reminded them that their former employer was still out there.

 **We see the camera pan to show an army of White Fang soldiers at attention. We see the White Fang logo in the back of the area with a wolf on top.**

Now it was Blake's turn to glare. She finally had gotten over her former feelings for Adam, and this just reminded her of it.

 **"I love holocausts, I love blitzkriegs, I love defensive lines, I love sieges, charges, I love mop-up operations, and retreats" while Cinder is saying all of this, the camera pans so we can see the back of Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, Hazel, and Neo respectively.**

Ruby was going to ask Torchwick why Neo was with the group, but she saw Torchwick frantically looking for his lighter and decided it was a question for later.

 **"Wars across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundras, through deserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every act of war that can occur upon Remnant"**

Both of the teams were scared of Cinder now. The way she seemed to be happy about seeing people die in war. They fought the Grimm, and that was terrifying enough. Fighting other humans to death on a mass scale? That was a horrifying concept.

 **The camera switches to show some Faunus working on some machines. "I love blasting the enemy to smithereens with artillery salvos that thunder across the line of battle." Says Cinder, still in that psychotic voice.**

 **"My heart leaps with joy whenever a soldier is tossed high into the air and cut to pieces by well-placed sniper rounds." The camera cuts to show a close up of Cinder's face "And there is nothing like a tank operator using a Tiger eight eight to destroy enemy tanks. And the feeling that comes when a soldier runs screaming from his blazing tank only to be mowed down by heavy machine-gun fire is such an exquisite feeling." The camera shows some White Fang members on standby "Like when ranks of infantry brandish their bayonets rushing into the enemy line. It moves me deep within my heart to watch a fresh recruit stabbing over and over into the bloated chest of a long-dead enemy."**

Glynda just could not believe what she was hearing. Not even Salem herself would say these monstrous things. How can one person enjoy seeing so many deaths?

 **"The sight of deserters being strung up from a street lamp is an irresistible pleasure. And there is nothing more arousing, than the sounds made by prisoners of war dropping like flies, screaming in agony as they are mowed down by ear-piercing schmeissers!"**

 **"When a band of pitiful resistance fighters makes their final stand with nothing but small arms, only to have their city smashed to atoms block by block by 4.8-ton bombshells! I'm in ecstasy"**

Now everyone was grossed out, especially Roman, because he had to deal with Cinder trying to seduce him when it was clear he was not interested. Why she even felt the need to seduce him he was still trying to figure out. He was scared of her, all you really need to control someone is fear.

 **"I love it when my forces are ravaged by an Atlas armored division. It's so sad to see towns and villages that were supposed to be defended at all costs, being laid to waste, their women and children being raped, and killed. I love to be squashed under the heel of the Vale and Mistrial war machines. The humiliation, as my men crawl around like vermin, ducking for cover to get away from the bullheads flying above."**

 **"Gentlemen… All I ask for is war, a war so grand as to make Hellitself tremble. Gentlemen, I ask you as fellow brothers and sisters in arms, what is it that you really want? Do you wish for further war like I do?" Cinder starts to raise "Do you wish for a merciless, bloody war? A war whose fury is built with iron, and lightning, and fire?" Cinder begins to yell "Do you ask for war to sweep in like a tempest, leaving not even ravens to scavenge, from Remnant?" The White Fang soldiers salute and began to chant "War! War! War!"**

 **"...Very well. Then war is what you shall have. We are a clenched fist, ready to strike down all who oppose us, with our might."**

Everyone was scared now. Not really of Cinder, but of all of the men and women who started to chant. They looked just as excited for war as Cinder is. So many people ready to kill as many as possible.

 **"But… After enduring over half a century wallowing in the darkness, for us, a simple 'Ordinary' war will no longer be sufficient." Cinder throws out her arm. " WE NEED A MASSIVE WAR! A WAR BEYOND ANY OTHER THAT MAN'S HISTORY HAS EVER KNOWN!"**

 **"We are but a single battalion… The remnants of a defeated army numbering less than one thousand strong. However, I believe that each of you old warriors is equal to a thousand of their sickly, soft, children! We represent a force that could easily defeat an army of a million and one men!"**

Ironwood begins to wonder what makes her so confident that one thousand men could defeat the armies of Vale and Atlas.

 **"It is time for them to awake the ones who sent us screaming us into oblivion, and who now lie sleeping. Let's drag them out of the bed by the hair, and remind them of what we are! We will remind them what it feels like to live in fear. We will remind them the sound our jackboots make against their throats."**

 **The camera cuts to a shot of Ozpin in a priests uniform looking at the red moon. His eyes narrow at the sight.**

Ozpin is surprised by this turn of events "Why am I a priest?"

The Major replies with "You are not just any priest. You are the paladin, Oscar P. Ozpin, the Grimm hunter. You are the churches secret weapon against the monsters of the night."

Ozpin looks into his coffee cup for a moment, possibly thinking about what being a priest would be like. After a moment, he shrugs and looks back to the screen.

"We will remind them, that there are more things between Heaven and Hell than are dreamt in their philosophy."

 **A White Fang member looks out the window of the Bullhead they are on and says "It's Atlas! We see the lights of Atlas!" We then cut to a scene of two councilmen discussing something, and then we see Goodwitch sitting with Raven by her side.**

"Wait, slow down, Raven is working with me?" Goodwitch asks

"Glynda, she doesn't work with you, she works for you." the Major says.

 **"Our kampfgruppe of one thousand half Grimm soldiers is going to burn this world down to ash." Cinder says with excitement in her voice "Yes, my friends! Soon, Europe's charred remains will illuminate the night sky!"**

 **The camera cuts to a shot of Ruby and Roman looking at the blood-red moon. Roman looks like a mercenary and Ruby is in the same uniform.**

Yang says "Aww, look at my sister and her boyfriend being together." Blushes, blushes everywhere from Ruby "I wonder what your job is? Hey, Major! What does my sister do in the story?"

The Major says "They both work for Glynda Goodwitch in the Goodwitch organization. Ruby actually has a master, and her master is Qrow. I don't want to spoil too much in case we see this later."

 **"I have brought you all back just as I promised I would. Back to our favorite battlefield. Back to our beloved war!" Cinder yells**

 **All of the soldiers salute Cinder as their Battalion Commander**

 **"...At last, the sea lion has crossed the ocean and is heading up the hill. Attention, all soldiers of the Millenium Battalion! This is a message from your commander." Cinder says. The screen begins to fade out.**

 **"...Friends...Let's bring them hell."**

The screen shuts off as the Major presses a button on the remote and the screen shuts off. The members of the audience are in shock of just how brutal Cinder was. Then they realized something, this Major was based on that Major. They looked towards where the Major was just moments before, but he was gone, presumably to look for another members of the audience thanked Oum that they were still alive.


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing A Rogue Arc

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **RWBY reacts to Chase from JOJO part Four**

"My friends," The Major says while still looking for a new universe, "I think it is time for a new person to enter this theatre. What do you say?"

"I mean, we don't really have a choice, do we? You are more powerful than us at the moment, so why should we resist?" said Blake

"Jesus fucking Christ, you don't need to act like I'm gonna kill you after this." Said the Major "I'm just going to remove this stuff from your memory's. But no, you don't have a choice, I want to get some feedback here."

"Wait, you can erase our memories?" asked Jaune "Can you erase everyone's memories of me on initiation day?" he sounded pretty hopeful.

"I could, I could do that. But why? Wh-why would I do any of that? That is what makes you… you Jaune!" said the Major "But anyways, Penny is coming here. YAY!"

Once again, the audience hears something falling from the ceiling, and we see Penny waving her arms frantically trying to catch herself. Ironwood snaps to attention and jumps from his seat to catch her. He does, but he knocks Ozpin over in the process.

"Penny, are you okay? Do you need some juice? Did you get into that school you wanted?" asks Ironwood frantically.

Penny looks up at her dad (Authors note: Penny is his daughter in this universe) and says "Doesn't look like it."

Ironwood looks up to the heavens and yells "NOOOOOO!" (Authors note: brownie points for those who get the reference)

"Hello miss Polendina, my name is the Major, and welcome to my theatre. In this theatre, we explore alternate versions of you and your friends. Your dad is here, as well as your friend Ruby. Also, no attacking Roman Torchwick. Got it?" the Major says to Penny.

"Salutations Major, I will abide by these rules. Thank you for this sen-sational opportunity for learning. If I may ask a question, why am I barred from attacking a wanted criminal?" asked Penny, sounding very confused.

"For two reasons. Reason number one was that he was forced against his will to commit those crimes. Reason number two is that he is Ruby's boyfriend." the Major explained with a grin.

"Are you going to say that to literally everyone who comes here?" Hissed Roman.

"Yup, I will say it to everyone, and I mean everyone." said the Major "Anyways, Penny, please go sit next to your father. I have found a new universe that some of you might not enjoy, but you might find it at least interesting."

Penny holds Ironwood's hand as they walk down to their seats. (Authors note: I made Ironwood best dad, sue me.) The Major puts the disk in.

"This universe is a little different. It is formatted like an anime. So, you guys want to see the opening first?"

"Why not, might give us context before everything goes down." said Weiss.

"Okay let us begin." said the Major as he pressed play.

 **The screen shows what looks like a heartbeat line on a cardiac event recorder. It then shows vines covering a heart that says "ROSE" on it. When the guitar picks up, the screen shatters. And shows five figures rotating in a circle without them moving. The camera cuts to a vending machine with the same words "ROSE" written on them.**

"Hey Red, looks like you are important in this one!" said Roman

 **The camera then shows a close up of Ruby pointing at her face, then it shows Yang with her hand on her shoulder while having a grim looking expression on her face. It then shows the words "BIZARRE" on what looks like suitcases. It then cuts to Ozpin smiling while holding a baby with sunglasses. It then cuts to Qrow pulling down a hat. The camera then cuts to a picture of Nora pointing up while petting Zwei, with the camera panning out to show the new arrivals of Ren sitting next to her, Ozpin in the middle,Ruby next to him, Roman holding a pen next to Qrow while Qrow is turned away, Emerald next to Roman, Penny next to Yang, and Mercury next to Penny. All of the people in the photo are pointing their fingers up into the air.**

 **The camera then zooms out to show many other pictures with tire-tracks on them. Suddenly, a hand comes down and burns all of the pictures. And then the vocals kick in.**

The group was caught wondering who destroyed the pictures. Roman and Neo would have guessed Cinder, but that was obviously a man's hand, so that idea was out the window.

 **The screen then shows Penny, Yang, and Emerald all feeding birds. The scene shifts to someone cutting their nails. The birds perk up at this, and they all fly away.**

 **The camera then shows Roman drawing something in a notebook. He notices the birds flying from his window and he pauses and straightens his posture.**

 **It then shows a top-down view. The audience sees Mercury and emerald bickering. They see that while watching Nora, Ruby, and Yang all walk to school. They see a rat run across the glass as the heart shows up again.**

"What is so important about that heart?" asks Pyrrha (Authors note: I really don't know how to write Pyrrha so I won't use her too much. Sorry Pyrrha fans.)

"I am going to be straight with you Pyrrha, I have no clue." says the Major while shrugging.

 **The camera gets a close up on the heart. Suddenly a hand from the bottom of the screen reaches up and grabs the heart, shattering it. A skull appears in its place. The camera pans and shows the skull in the eye of a robot. The robot claps its hands together and creates a wave of sound.**

"Oh! Oh!" Nora squeals "What's that robot thing? Can I have it? Please?"

"That is a 'Stand'." The Major says "A stand is like a semblance, but it summons a creature or thing to protect you. The creatures you summon have abilities on top of just being there. As for if you can have it, in this universe, you do own that stand. Its name is 'Echoes'."

 **Two presumably stands melt away to show Ren with no expression having his face held by Glynda, while she also has a blank expression. There is a dotted white line separating them both. The camera zooms in on the line and shows a picture of someone's hand being held. The lines then duplicate to show a man holding a shovel.**

 **The screen then rushes into a street, showing a younger Neopolitan and a dog. As the camera zooms in on Neo's face, you can make out tears in her eyes as she turns away. The camera then shows many arrows assaulting Qrow, Yang, and Nora respectively.**

"Oh, my stand looks sweet!" said Yang "I wonder what it can do?"

"Hey! I thought you said my stand was that Echoes guy. Why do I have a snake guy now?" asked Nora, slightly disappointed that she no longer has a robot stand.

"What you saw earlier was 'Echoes Act Three', it still had Echoes Act One and Two, each act had a different ability. You probably thought the situation needed Echoes Act Two instead." the Major explained.

 **The camera then shows an angry Ruby glaring in front of her. She then yells and her stand materializes. Her stand proceeds to punch all of the arrows that are trying to hurt her. Her stand roars and breaks all the arrows in an area around it. Ruby jumps out from behind her stand and reaches towards a familiar figure with piercing blue irises. The only thing that was weird was that the figure had a pink Sclera instead of a normal one. As the music fades, the screen turns to black.**

"Now my friends, let us begin our proper universe watching!" said the Major and he presses a button on his remote.

End.

Omake

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other awkwardly.

"So…" said Jaune "You… liked me?"

"...Yes I did" said Pyrrha while looking down "I should have been more blatant about it… I just didn't want to ruin the friendship we had, you know? You were my first friend at beacon… and my first love."

Jaune looked a little sad "Hey, you are still my friend. Honestly, Neo had to kiss me on the lips before I realized I might have been on a date. The entire school probably knew before I did that you liked me." he paused for a moment "I can't really say that I wish things were different because I do love Neo… I just wish we could have talked about this sooner than now. I really hope we can still be friends." Jaune said

Pyrrha seemed to look through him. She stayed silent for a while. "I will always be your friend Jaune, but it will be hard to get over my feelings for you. I want to be friends with you… it's just hard."

Jaune was quiet for a moment, then he said "Let's see what happens. I want to be your friend, hell, I still want to be your partner!" he calms down and holds out his hand "Partners forever?" he asks hopefully.

Pyrrha looks at his hand for a second, then she gives him a hand-shake while nodding her head "Partners forever."

Jaune and Pyrrha smile, and then they go and take their seats.

End.

Hi! Poison here and I just want to say thank you for reading this. I am trying to work on writing characters, so please help me out and point out what I could do better. Leave requests in the review section! Thanks! - Poison


	4. Chapter 4:The Best Stand

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **RWBY Reacts to Jaune as Yoshikage Kira (JOJO part 4)**

"Now, before we begin" the Major said "We will be getting another guest. I'm thinking... Qrow. How does Qrow sound?"

"Oh god please no." Goodwitch said "No, really, you don't understand. There are some people who I can't handle, and Qrow is one of them."

"Hrmm… Well since I don't really like you all that much, and I want Ruby to be happy… Nah, I'm gonna bring him anyways. Fuck you." the Major said while flipping Goodwitch off.

Once again, our group of heroes and gray area people hear someone yelling. We see Qrow falling into the theatre, his trusty flask still in his hands. He landed flat on his back and he groaned in pain. As he was getting up, you could hear him muttering "shit, shit, shit!" through clenched teeth.

Ruby heard it too. She used her semblance to rush to her Uncles (Authors note: read Dads) side. She looked down at him and bopped him on the nose. "Swear." was all that she said. She then helped him up.

"Thanks, kiddo. Hey, so… where am I? And why are you here?" Qrow asked, completely oblivious to the audience he had.

"Qrow," the Major said to get his attention " I am going to bet that you have said that for the third time this week you have said that. As for where you are, you are in my movie theatre of alternate universes. As for why Ruby is here, she is with a couple of her friends to watch. I kind of kidnapped them… but I prefer 'Taken without your knowledge to a better place'... Goddammit, that sounds like something Bill Cosby would use in court. Anyways point is, you are here, find a place to sit, watch some movies with us. Okay?"

"...Question, can I drink? Cause I really need something strong right about now." Qrow said as he looked at the sea of people staring at him.

"Yeah sure you can drink, oh and by the way" Roman and Ruby were both frantically looking for a way to escape the theatre "Your 'niece' is dating Roman Torchwick." the Major said as he put air quotations around the word niece.

Qrow was in shock for a moment as he tried to process that 1. The Major knew that Ruby was not his niece and 2. That his daughter was dating Roman Torchwick. He did what he always does when he was confused and did not know how to properly articulate his feelings. He drank some more booze. He then wiped his mouth and sat down next to Ironwood.

Pretty much everyone but Ruby and Penny knew why the Major had put air quotes in front of niece, but they left the task of explaining that to the person who she asked why she did not look like her 'dad' at all.

 **The Major will now proceed to tell the group about stands, you can skip this if you want.**

 **(AKA The Major reads the JOJO wiki)**

"Now, let me go into some detail about each of your stands. Since we have little time, for now, I will only go over the Stands that are important right now or that have their user shown in some capacity." The Major pulls out a packet of paper " Ruby" Ruby looks up "Your stands name is Shining Diamond, and it is a very powerful stand. It has super strength, speed, and has pinpoint accuracy. Its ability is restoration. It can repair damage, fix injuries, and can revert things to their most basic components. An example of this would be a table to a block of wood. Stands also have stats, like in a video game. The stats are as follows, A in destructive power, A in speed, D in range, B in durability, B in precision, and C in developmental potential. All in all, Shining Diamond is a powerful close-range stand that has devastating power, and can be used very creatively in almost any circumstance."

The Major turns his sheet "Yang, your stands name is The Hand. Its main ability is that when it swipes it's right hand downwards, it eliminates everything in its path, be it physical items or space itself. An example would be if you swiped your hand down against a sign that said 'do not enter', the sign would then read 'not enter'. The space that The Hand erases stitches itself back together with the space around it. The Hands unique ability can even be used to teleport a short distance. The Hands stats are as follows, B in destructive power, B in speed, D in range, C in durability, C in precision, and C in developmental potential. The Hands stats do not factor in its abilities, or else it would have an A in destructive power and a higher range grade. Overall, The Hand is a very powerful stand when used in the right circumstances.

The Major turns another page "Penny" Penny salutes at him "Your stands name is Harvest. Harvest is a long range stand that is weak by itself, but the kicker is it also a colony stand, so that means there are more than one. In this case, you have 500 harvests at your disposal. Harvest is not that physically strong, only punching small holes in flesh, but if it targets vital areas it can be fatal. Its strongest point is that it is extremely durable. The damage that you do to a stand is reflected onto that stands user. But Harvest has 500 units at Penny's disposal, so any damage to one harvest is divided by 500. Harvest's stats are as follows, E in destructive power, B in speed, A in range, A in durability, E in precision, and A in durability. Overall, Harvest is a unique stand that is weak on its own, but powerful in numbers." The Major finished his lecture.

"Oh, and Jaune. You will also be featured, but I don't want to tell you your stand yet. One last thing, only stand users can see stands and injuries caused by stands. Any more questions pertaining to stands?" the Major says.

 **Explanations done! Now some fluffy cuteness.**

"Oh, uhh, yes will this be on the test?" asks Roman, pretending to take notes, not really seeing the point of the whole thing.

"Come on Roman, you got to hear about my cool magic warrior guy! My magic guy can even fix things! Stop being such a meanie." Ruby puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms.

"...You are lucky you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Roman says as he wraps her in his arms, resting his head on hers.

"I am not adorable!" she says, but she just nestles into his embrace more.

Qrow glares and starts to get up, but Yang puts her hand on his shoulder and mouths 'give him a chance, for her sake.' He doesn't like it, but he leans back into his chair.

"Daw, this is just too fluffy." the Major said while looking happier than usual "Stop! It's too cute! My wittle heart can't take it!" He chuckles to himself.

"The most adorable girl ever and her boyfriend aside, we gotta get this show on the road!" The Major presses play.

 **The scene begins with someone locking a window. It then cuts to show Jaune in a purple suit, hiding under something. He has a bag of presumably food in his hand.**

Neo types into her scroll "why do you have a bag of food while hiding under something?"

Jaunes reply was a shrug, but honestly, he could totally see himself doing that with how his life has been going recently.

 **It then showed the man who had locked the window leaving the room. It then cuts to some stairs as some music plays. It then shows Jaune walking up the stairs with the bag of food in hand.**

' **That was rather messy," Jaune thought to himself 'but I got through this hard situation, and was able to get her back.'**

"Uhh, buddy?" Yang said "You don't have anyone next to you. Also, if you are thinking this, how would she hear you?"

' **I always have to wonder if I'm protected by luck...' Jaune mused** (Everyone in the theatre except Ironwood, Penny, and Qrow snort at this.) ' **And if I do things with careful consideration and in a bold manner, I have a feeling I can live a pretty happy life.' Jaune chuckles to himself.**

 **The camera pans down to his bag 'That was close' he thinks 'I'm so glad you came back to me'**

Weiss blinks a couple of times "Is he… Talking to his food?"

 **We then see someone step into frame. We see some familiar eyes as the camera cuts back to Jaune, only this time it is facing his back. "Found it." the familiar figure says as the camera pans out and we can see the back of the figures head. "Why does someone I don't know have my sandwich?" The camera zooms out and we can see it is Penny.**

"Oh! Sen-sational! I am featured prominently in this universe! What a fantastic learning opportunity!"

The Major looks a little sad for a moment, but then just looks back at the screen.

" **Why is there an adult that I don't know sneaking around my high school?" Penny asks aloud** (Authors Note: I made her a high schooler)

" **Could it be that you are talking to me, little girl?" Jaune says with a glare that could kill over his shoulder. "I have no idea what you are talking about. This is my sandwich. I just bought it at St. Gentlemen"**

" **No, that bag is mine!" Penny exclaims "There are reasons why I know! They are reasons you wouldn't understand, though." Penny is encased in a purple glow "Take it back, Harvest!" Harvest materializes around the bag and begins to pull.**

The audience leans in to see what happens next. They wonder collectively what Jaune will do in retaliation to Harvest.

" **W-What? What's going on? The bag is being pulled…" Jaune says in confusion and in fear, which also confuses the audience.**

 **Harvest pulls the bag harder and it begins to rip. When the bag rips, the audience looks in horror as a long-dead woman's hand falls out. Jaune and Penny both look in horror as it falls to the floor, although for different reasons.**

"HOLY SHIT DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" Yang yells. This thought process is echoed by most of the audience.

" **Wh-What? What… My sandwich…" Penny says "Is this… a r-r-real human hand?" Penny is pretty scared at this point.**

 **Jaune looks at the hand with a dark shadow on his face. "Oh, dear. It seems you have seen it." He looks at Penny "It also appears, little girl, that you have the same power that I do."**

 **Penny looks Jaune in the eyes "You can see my Harvest? H-Hey, what is this hand? Why are you walking around with just a hand in a bag?"**

"Penny, please run, please." Ironwood pleaded with the screen

" **Are you by yourself? Your two friends… I believe you called them Ruby and Yang? Do they have powers similar to yours?" Jaune asks as he walks over to the hand and bends down to pick it up.**

" **Hey! Don't move!" Penny yells and Harvest activates and surrounds Jaune "If you move, even a bit, I'm gonna attack! You are a really creepy guy! Don't come any closer to me! I get a really creepy, unfamiliar feeling from you! Don't move! Don't move from there!"**

"Goddammit Penny would you just shut the fuck up and get out of there!" said the Major through clenched teeth.

 **Jaune stands up to his full height as if nothing has happened "My name is Jaune Arc. I am 28 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Vale, where all the villas are, and I am not married.**

"Why would he tell Penny all of his information if he just killed someone. Sounds like a pretty big oversight." Ruby said.

"It is, but… Well, you'll see." The Major said.

" **I work as an employee at Tukson's Book Trade, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest." Jaune explains as Penny and the audience just look confused "I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM and make sure I get 8 hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problem sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last checkup." Jaune finishes his monologue.**

" **Wh-What are you talking about?" Penny asked, still extremely terrified of Jaune.**

"No really, why the hell is he saying all of this. All this will do is lead people to him. If one schmuck walked up, he would see all of this happening, and he would hear it too." Blake said.

" **I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life." Jaune says as a dark glow begins to emit from him "I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning or losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night." Jaune's fingernails grow suddenly "That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness." A purple glow envelops Jaune "Although, if I were to fight, I wouldn't lose to anyone." A figure begins to appear next to Jaune.**

 **Penny looks on in horror, but then she gets a steely look in her eye. "Basically, Penny," Jaune's hair is standing straight up as the figure next to him takes a more defined shape "you are a troublesome thing that would hinder my sleep, therefore my enemy."**

 **The camera shows the figure next to Jaune. It looks humanoid, but it has cat-like ears. Its arms are crossed over its chest, as well as it has glowing red eyes. Penny can't hide her surprise "Th-That's…"**

 **The figure takes shape completely. It has very light pink skin, it was very muscular, and it had pink eyes with cat pupils. It was a very intimidating stand.**

"Okay, that is the best stand. I don't care what any of you say, I have the best stand." Jaune says.

Neo writes "I'm a simple woman. I see a pink stand, that stand is best stand."

"I feel like we are glossing over the fact that Jaune is a murderer in this universe, and he takes peoples hands." Weiss said.

" **Killer Queen...is what I have named it." Jaune says as Killer Queen poses "I'm going to eliminate you now so I can sleep soundly tonight."**

"No! Bad Jaune! No killing Penny!" Ruby said.

 **Penny glares at Jaune "I warned you not to move. Don't underestimate Harvest!" she yelled. Harvest rushed Jaune and Killer Queen. Killer Queen begins to punch and destroy the Harvest units, but the sheer numbers of Harvest overwhelm Killer Queen, and they grab onto both it and Jaune.**

" **There are this many?" asked Jaune, more curious than afraid. "Not only that but crushing three or four did no damage either." Harvest punched Jaune in the neck, making him bleed.**

" **If you move any more, I'll cut the artery in your neck! It's the carotid! I'll cut it if you move! My Harvest is invincible!" said Penny. "And it looks like our stand is the type that has power, but it can't go very far. Looks like it's range is only one or two meters, right? If you want to die, go ahead and try to move."**

"Just kill him now! He is a murderer! The longer you drag this out, the higher the chance is he will gain the upper hand!" Ironwood yells at the screen. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks down to see Penny smiling. He takes a deep breath and smiles back. He sits down.

" **I see… So individual users have their own unique powers?" Jaune said mostly to himself "Stand? Hmm...Stand, eh? By the way, my Killer Queen also has a special power…" The camera zooms to Killer Queen with a coin in hand.**

" **He has something..." Penny says "Grab it!" Harvest grabs the coin from Killer Queen's hand "What? It's just a normal coin? What were you planning to do with this?"**

"Oh no, honey, you don't ask that question to a murder." Roman said, remembering the time he asked that question to Cinder. He touched the part of his arm where she burned off most of the skin.

 **Jaune chuckles "Well, I thought I'd show you my Killer Queen's special power, seeing how you are already done for." He gives a look that makes everyone in the audience shiver "Killer Queen's special power is that it can turn anything it touches into a bomb." A look of horror shows on Penny's face "Anything...Even a normal coin" Killer Queen raises its hand.**

" **Throw away that coin Harvest!" Penny yells, voice full of terror. Killer Queen brings down its thumb and Harvest begins to explode. Penny's face begins to deform and she explodes with Harvest. The coin rolls next to the severed hand. Jaune picks up the hand with a look of fondness.**

Everyone in the audience, even Jaune himself, is in a state of anger and horror.

Ironwood turns to the Jaune in the audience "You Bastard! You killed my little girl! I will fucking hang you from a god-damned street lamp! You sociopathic son of a…" Ironwood stops his rant when he sees the Major in the corner smacking the DVD case the universe came out of. He flushes with embarrassment and he sits down.

Qrow pats Ironwood on the shoulder "Jimmy, I'm pretty sure the kid is just as angry as you that he killed Penny."

Ren was confused "Wait, I thought that damage was reduced for Harvest since it had so many units. Why did Penny die?"

"Well, one reason is that Killer Queen is really fucking powerful. There is no chance of surviving if he pushes the switch while marked unless you have a Stand like Harvest, in which case you can survive. That leads to the second reason, which is Penny is still alive." The Major says as he points to the screen.

 **Jaune puts the hand in his jacket, but he sees a bloody and slightly disfigured Penny trying to crawl away. "Looks like one blast didn't kill her…"**

" **What...What happened to me? What?" Penny asks herself as she attempts to crawl away "What the…" She feels around her face as her eyes widened "What happened to me?" she yells**

" **I told you," said Jaune "my Killer Queen can turn anything it touches into a bomb. I turned the coin into a bomb. I can push the switch to activate it whenever I want, and my opponent is blown to bits from the inside out." He smiles a little while he plays with his hair.**

"Jesus, he is a fucking monster," said Roman.

"At any other point, I would say to stop swearing, but I kinda need a hug right about now." Ruby said.

" **Though in your case, Penny, one-fourth of your face blew into your head. Not to mention that about a third of your brain matter got mixed into the flesh of your face." He glares at Penny "Before I kill you, I just remembered there's something I want to confirm with you. You called this power a "Stand." Those brats Ruby and Yang also have Stand powers, don't they?"**

 **Penny only said "Help me…"**

 **Jaune chuckled a little "Oh no, no, no, no, no. You must die. I can't leave a witness alive. No one is to know the true identity of one Jaune Arc." He wipes some blood off of his neck "But you see, I'd like to learn more about Stand users. I'm sure I'd be able to find out with some research, but I'd like to ask you personally. Ruby...Yang… Who are the others?"**

"Stay away from my dau-niece you son of a bitch!" Qrow yelled at the screen.

The Major walks and sits behind Qrow "You do realize that you have to tell her soon, right? She will put the pieces together soon." Qrow says nothing, looking at the screen for a moment before taking a drink from his flask.

" **Who are the others?" Jaune puts his fingers that are covered in blood in his mouth "How many more are in this town? What are their powers?"**

 **Penny looks at the ground "I-I don't know..." She hiccups once.**

" **I'm certain you must know." Jaune replies. He hunkers down "Listen kid, if you don't tell me…" He puts his hand at the corner of his mouth "I will kill your father as well."**

The Penny in the audience's eyes flash dangerously.

" **Wha…" Penny says in disbelief "M-my Papa?" Her voice broke at the end and she looked about ready to cry.**

" **Hurry up and tell me." Says Jaune as he stands up "If you do, nothing will happen to them. If you take too long, someone might show up here. Just names will do. Come on, hurry up."**

" **E-Everyone was saying they were looking for a murderer in this town! A murderer...They meant you!" She points her finger accusingly and begins to yell "You killed Neopolitan too!"**

"No!" Jaune leaped from his seat, only to remember that this is an alternate universe. He saw that everyone was looking at him and he flushed, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Neo. She smiled at him and his heart melted. He took her hand and sat down next to her.

 **Jaune from this universe was also surprised "What? Neopolitan?!" Penny took the chance to use Harvest. Too many Harvest to count flowed out of Penny. "You're still able to use your Stand?" Jaune asks, surprised that she can with such injuries. He called his stand to action "Killer Queen!" It punches all of the Harvests away and blinding speed, only to show that Penny had gotten away. Jaune turns around and sees a single Harvest run around the corner "That brat… She was so torn up too." He says as he follows after the lone Harvest.**

 **The camera pans to a bush, and we see the bush fall apart as Penny is revealed. "I-I'm...gonna go to Ruby…" Penny said as she struggled to get up. A single Harvest pushes open the window "Ruby's Shining Diamond…can fix me…" A few Harvest help Penny through the school window. "I'm...going to protect my dad...I'm gonna protect my dad from him!"**

The Major looks on as Ironwood hugs Penny, and she hugs back. 'This is pretty hard for her to watch.' He thinks 'And it's only going to get worse. We should take a break after this…'

" **That nasty, filthy guy…" Penny says "Can't live in the same town as my dad!"**

 **We see Penny walking along the wall, trying to find Ruby's class. Her vision is getting blurry and she can't walk straight. The other students are oblivious to her. Her only friends are Ruby and Yang, everyone else just thinks she is annoying.**

 **She gets to Ruby's class and sees her talking to Yang through the window in the door. "R-Ruby!" she says. She was so happy to see Ruby, she forgot to check her surroundings. She touches the doorknob, and then she sees him. In the reflection, she sees Jaune.**

"No...Penny…" Ruby says weakly "Come on me! She's right there! The bad guy is right there! Notice!" she starts to yell "Please!"

" **You said everyone was looking for me?" Jaune asked "Do you mean there is someone in this town who knows about Neopolitan's murder?" Killer Queen appears behind Jaune "But no one will be able to pursue me… No one knows the identity of Jaune Arc. As long as you are out of the picture…" Killer Queen raises its hand.**

 **Penny begins to hyperventilate. 'I'm gonna protect my Dad!' she thinks. She pulls down the doorknob**

 **Jaune only says "Killer Queen has already touched the doorknob." and Jaune pushes the switch. Penny's arm begins to deform and explode. She begins to yell as she implodes. "RUBY!" she yells as she explodes. Those were her last words. Ruby turns her head towards the door, but it is too late.**

" **This is Killer Queens power" was all that Jaune says. The screen fades to black.**

Everyone in the theatre with the exception of the Major is shaken. Ruby begins to silently cry in the arms of Torchwick. The Major sees this and decides that they should take a break. "Hey!" everyone looks at him "We are taking a break. Do whatever you want. Drink, Fuck, attempt to commit suicide, I don't really care as long as it does not ruin my theatre or make Ruby cry. Do that and I will kill you before Yang can even look at you." The Major walks to the back to have a drink.

 **END. (Authors note: There is a poll for chapter 5 on my profile)**

 **Omake.**

Junior is walking down the street. This is the second time that blond has destroyed his club. He is not even mad anymore. He is just sad that he will have to pay for all of his shit _again_.

Junior turns the corner and sees something odd. He sees Roman in disguise at a cafe. He wore a black tee shirt and jeans. His hair somehow still over only one of his eyes. The really odd thing is that he was with a person. He decides to investigate against his better judgment.

He enters the cafe and orders a coffee. He sits three tables away from them, facing the mystery person. He holds up a book he brought and pretends to read. Torchwick must have said something funny because the girl laughed and moved over enough so Junior could see her. When he finally sees her face, his heart stops and then sinks to his stomach.

He literally bolts out of there and runs to the nearest hotel and buys a room for a night. He pushes a shelf in front of the door. He did not sleep that night. Or the next. Or the next.

The girl he saw with Torchwick was a girl that blondie told him to stay away from. She described the girl who was with him at the cafe down to the last detail. She called that little girl "Her sister" which was weird because they looked nothing alike. The reason he got so scared was when she was saying all of this, his balls were being squeezed very tightly. He decided that he should probably stay out of the way of Torchwick's personal life for a while.

End.

Hi, Poison here! I'm gonna be taking a break for a little bit because I want to begin to actually write the other fic that I promised to no-one on my profile. The next chapter of this fic will probably be out in 6-7 days. I want to thank all of you for reading this. Have a great day- Poison.


	5. Announcement!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **The poll I have up on my profile will be closed 18 hours from now. Please vote if you have not already.**

 **On another note, my second story will be started soon, so when that poll goes down, another will likely go up. Stay tuned for that.**

 **Sorry to bother you guys. Have a great day/night. Leave requests in the review section! Thanks!-Poison**


	6. Chapter 5: You missed a fucking WAR!

**Hi! Poison here, and yes, this fic is not dead! Sorry that this is not what was voted for. The script is almost finished, but it's just hard for me. I'm new to this whole writing shtik, and that will be a lot of words compared to what I have written so far. The format will change ever so slightly for chapters that include singing. Anyways, Please enjoy some Hamilton.-Poison**

 **Chapter Five**

 **RWBY and Buds watch Hamilton: What did I Miss?**

The Major returned to the group five minutes later with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked slightly different. Somehow he looked almost...older. He checked his watch and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit on a stick! How long was I in there? Pocket dimensions are weird...Anyways, I had a universe, but it crashed the server, Sooo…" The Major trailed off.

"So what?" Blake asked "We could just watch a different universe. I mean, what were you going to do."

"...That's...A good idea…" the Major managed to get out "I just so happen to have this DVD on hand whenever this shit happens." He pulled out a DVD that said 'Hamilton'. "I personally really like this universe, so we will be revisiting it." The Major stated.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked "Please no more murderers. That last one was…" She shuddered.

"Don't you worry, this is about one thing that everyone can enjoy! Politics!" Everyone except the Major and Weiss's faces fell "In musical form!" Now, most people looked interested at least.

"No, but really, what were you going to do? Make us wait?" Blake asked again.

"...Blake...I'm giving you one more shot, don't throw it away" The Major said through gritted teeth. "Anyways, this is the story of America and one man in particular. In this case, Jaune as Alexander Hamilton. It follows him through the ways of creating a new nation with the help of his friends and sometimes his enemies. America is a Democratic Republic, in which on the local level, the people decide on a council how to deal with issues, and on a national level, the people elect officials to make the decisions. I could go more in depth, but we would be here a while. Ask me for any clarifications as we go. We ready? Good, let's do this!" The Major says as he presses play on his remote.

 **The scene opens up with a blank white screen. An unseen ensemble says "Seventeen. Se-se-seventeen…" the audience is then shown a well dressed Lie Ren. The clothes that he is wearing clearly make this a historical piece. "1789" Ren finished for the ensemble. We are then shown a close up of Ren's face as he begins to sing.**

" _ **How does the bastard, orphan, immigrant,**_

 _ **decorated war vet unite the colonies through more debt?**_

 _ **Fight the other founding fathers till he has to forfeit?**_

 _ **Have it all lose it all**_

 _ **You ready for more yet?"**_

"OH!OH! RENNY! You're singing! And you're really good!" Nora yells at her best friend/ hopefully soon boyfriend. This sentiment was felt throughout the crowd that knew Ren, although everyone else kept to themselves.

Ren, for his part, was indifferent on the outside. On the inside, he was freaking out. How did the screen know that he sang in his free time (Which was very little thanks to Nora, not that he was ungrateful that she did take away his time.)?

" _ **Treasury secretary, Ironwoods the President**_

 _ **Ev'ry American experiment sets a precedent."**_

"What is the president?" asks Ironwood "The president is the head of the executive branch of the government of the three branches of the government. I'll just give you the print out of the Federal Government of the United States Wikipedia page after this. Just think that you are essentially a king, but with other branches of power to help keep you in line. You can do the same to them." The Major explained

 **The Ren on screen suddenly sounded excited**

" _ **Not so fast, someone came along to resist him**_

 _ **Pissed him off until we had a two-party system."**_

 **On the screen, the audience sees a familiar silhouette, with an even more recognizable bowler hat.**

"That sounds like something you would do," Ruby says to Roman "That's like, 25% of our time spent together."

"Hey! ...I only do it because you enjoy it." Roman says as he lunges to catch Ruby in a hug. He succeeded, and Ruby is tickled mercilessly.

 **The Ren on screen was getting more excited the more time passed by.**

" _ **You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance**_

' _ **Cause he's been kicking ass as the ambassador to France.**_

 _ **But someone's got to keep the American promise,**_

 _ **you simply must meet Torchwick, Torchwick!"**_

 **A group of assorted bystanders begins to gather at some docks. They suddenly burst out singing.**

" _ **Roman Torchwick's coming home!**_

 _ **Roman Torchwick's coming home!**_

 _ **Roman Torchwick's coming home!**_

 _ **Roman Torchwick's coming home!**_

 _ **Roman Torchwick's coming home!**_

 _ **Oh Lord, he's been off in Paris for so long!"**_

 **The audience finally gets a good look at Torchwick. He is wearing a purple coat as well as a purple suit. He has purple pants as well.**

"Damn...I look fucking awesome in purple! Red, Neo! We need to order fifteen suits like that!" Roman yells to his sister and girlfriend. Neo gives him a thumbs up, obviously agreeing with that statement. Ruby nodded her head.

 **Roman on screen began to sing**

" _ **France is following us to revolution there is**_

 _ **no more status quo.**_

 _ **But the sun comes up and the world still spins.**_

 _ **I helped Neptune draft a declaration then I said 'I**_

 _ **gotta go! I gotta be in Monticello.' Now the work**_

 _ **at home begins."**_

 **Roman then proceeds to hold his prized Melodic Cudgel like a 5-year-old girl as the beat picks up.**

" _ **So, what'd I miss?**_

 _ **what'd I miss?"**_

 **Roman Sings as he twirls his cane. He swings around a pole using the hooked end of his cane.**

" _ **Virginia, my home sweet home,**_

 _ **I want to give you a kiss. Muah.**_

"Okay, this is actually really good." Qrow said, surprised at how much he genuinely enjoyed this.

"This isn't even my favorite song here, this universe and another one that we will be visiting later are gold mines of watching potential." The Major said.

" _ **I've been in Paris meeting lots of different**_

 _ **ladies. I guess I basic'lly missed the late eighties.**_

 _ **I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this.**_

 _ **There's a letter on my desk from the president. haven't even**_

 _ **put my bags down yet, Sienna be a lamb darling, won't cha open it?"**_

Blake double takes when she hears and sees that. She looks at the Major for confirmation, and she sees him nodding. She thinks for a moment, shudders then focuses back on the screen.

" _ **It says the presidents assembling a cabinet**_

 _ **And that I'm to be the Secretary of State, great!"**_

 **Sings Roman with stars in his eyes.**

" _ **And that I'm already Senate-approved**_

 _ **I just got home and now I'm heading up to New York"**_

 **People from the background begin to sing**

" _ **Headin' to New York, Headin' to New York!"**_

 **Roman pokes his head out of a carriage**

" _ **Lookin' at the rolling fields I can't believe that we are free.**_

 _ **Ready to face whatever's awaiting me in N.Y.C."**_

 **Roman steps out of the carriage and sees a familiar face.**

Qrow begins to cough uncontrollably while the others in the theatre begin to chuckle at how pissed his on-screen counterpart looks.

" _ **But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?**_

 _ **My friend Qrow Branwen red in the face.**_

 _ **He grabs my arm and I respond,**_

' _ **What's goin' on?'"**_

 **Somehow, Qrow looks even more pissed. He begins to sing**

" _ **Roman, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul.**_

 _ **Can you get us out of the mess we're in?**_

 _ **Arc's new financial plan is nothing less than government**_

 _ **control. I've been fighting for the South alone. Where have you**_

 _ **Been?" Qrow asks**_

Everyone who knows the basics of politics nods in agreement. This shit happens every other day in the Vale council, and Ozpin has to listen to it all. He already dreaded Tuesday's meeting.

 **Roman replies with**

" _ **Uhh...France."**_

 **Qrow puts his head in one of his hands.**

" _ **We have to win."**_

 **Roman swings right back into the groove of the song,**

 **He slaps Qrow on the back, almost making him fall over.**

" _ **Well, what'd I miss? (Wha-Wha-What did I miss?)**_

 _ **What did I miss? (I've come home to this)**_

 _ **Headfirst into a political abyss!**_

 _ **(Headfirst, into the abyss)**_

"I honestly can't tell if we are actually friends in this universe and you look that pissed on a regular basis, or I call you my friend but you hate me." Roman said to Qrow. Qrow just shrugged in response.

" _ **I have my first cabinet meeting today. (Chik-a-pow)**_

 _ **I guess I better think of something to say.**_

 _ **I'm already on my way to get to the bottom of this.**_

 _ **(What did I miss?)**_

 **We are then shown president Ironwood and Jaune talking.**

 **Ironwood notices Roman and walks towards him and shakes his hand.**

" _ **Mr. Torchwick, welcome home."**_

 **Jaune walks towards him as well.**

" _ **Mr. Torchwick, Jaune Arc."**_

 **Ironwood begins to sing again, now joined with an ensemble.**

" _ **Mr. Torchwick, welcome home!"**_

 **Now Congress begins to sing**

" _ **Mr. Torchwick welcome home sir, you've been off**_

 _ **in Paris for so long!"**_

 **Torchwick climbs on a table and sings**

" _ **So what'd I miss?"**_

 **The screen fades to black.**

"Well, now I gotta go get the next universe up and running again. See you in a couple minutes." Said The Major as he dashed to the back room.

End.

 **I fucking have to stop staying up late doing this shit. As of writing this, It's 2:17 AM on December 2nd. FUUUUCK. Anyways, I'm gonna put another poll up on my Profile, so...check it out. I don't like wasting chapters for announcements so I don't want to do it if I don't have to. Have a good Day/Night-Poison.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Joker's Running Wild

**Heeello! Welcome to the sixth actual chapter! I'm not really sorry that it took this long but I am kind of disappointed in myself for letting this shit take so long. I think I'm going to put this stuff out around once a month now...but no promises. Anyways, enjoy!- Poison**

 **RWBY and the Buds watch The Dark Knight**

The group was sitting comfortably after the last screening ended. They heard some muffled noises coming from the back of the room. A muffled bang could also be heard coming from a large brass door on the far left of the back. They heard the Major's voice yell "Fuck" as another bang rang out.

"What the-" Qrow started.

Suddenly, the door burst open as a bloody Major stumbled through. His jacket was nowhere to be found, and his uniform had many holes in it. He was repeatedly saying "Shit, shit, shit" over and over again as if it was a mantra. He raised his pistol and shot three times into the room, and the group heard a man scream in pain. The Major got a grenade out from his pocket and threw it into the room as he shut the door. The resulting explosion shook the very foundation of the building. As the shaking stopped, the Major seemed the realize that the group was there. He did a mock salute and said "Viva la résistance!" the Major chuckled as he fell unconscious.

The group in the seats looked at each other in confusion. Qrow seemed to speak for the group as he finished his earlier thought.

"...fuck?"

 **10 minutes later…**

The Major's eyes shot open as he saw he was surrounded by some very confused people. He grunted in pain as he stood up. He read the mood of the room and gave an explanation.

"...I went into a universe where the French revolution took place in 1969." he said, ignoring the still very confused look on everyone else's face. "Now...after almost dying, I have a great idea of a universe to show you guys!"

"Ya know, there have got to be easier ways of you thinking of things to show us." Jaune said.

"Like you would know. This is more stressful than it seems." The Major said "Now… Roman, I'm going to grab your former boss and the two children. Don't...attempt to kill her...please?"

Roman looked at the Major "She can kill me easily, you don't fuck with Cinder Fall unless you plan to either disappear or become the boyfriend of the silver-eyed warrior."

"If you're cool with it...Ah, who am I kidding, I was going to bring her anyways." The Major said as, once again, the group hears yelling as three people *somehow* fall from the sky.

The group sees three people that look familiar. The three in question definitely knew who everyone in the room was, and reacted accordingly. Emerald tried to reach for her weapons, but soon realized they were not on her at the moment. Mercury saw that his 'legs' were now normal again (He didn't know if he should be angry or happy). Cinder herself felt that her maiden powers were gone, but she was smart enough to look unaffected.

"So...everyone, meet your arch-enemies. Cinder Fall is a total bitch, who is also the Fall Maiden, Emerald and Mercury and horrible too...But I think they could be swayed with enough *cough* generous donations *cough*."

"So you are the Fall Maiden..." Ironwood said to Cinder, then he turned to the Major "If you were not here I would have shot her by now."

"If you still had your weapons I probably wouldn't have stopped you. Now Cinder, in this theatre, you will see alternate realities and universes, and I hope you can learn from them. Or not, and just die later on. It's whatever." The Major turned to Emerald and Mercury "I would be mildly disappointed if you two died...so don't"

He then turned his back to them and went to grab a new DVD. The group looked amongst themselves and went to sit down. Not knowing what to do, Mercury followed them. Emerald waited to see what Cinder would do, and when Cinder motioned her to go after Mercury, she obliged.

Cinder went and followed the Major. She found him digging in a closet. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Major stopped and turned to her "...I'm the Major." and he continued his search.

Cinder frowned at that. She crossed her arms, then checked her fingernails "I really don't appreciate you calling me a bitch."

"That's why I did it." The Major replied. He stopped digging "...Why are you over here? You are acting...strange."

Cinder raised her brow at that "Oh? How so?"

The Major stood and turned to her, face showing plainly his confusion "I know for a fact that you are not the 'main universe' Cinder Fall. I also know for a fact that you are still working for Salem. Even so, I expected you to be a lot angrier about...well, everything. I also expected you to be far less pleasant than you are at the moment." He frowned "Hell, even your tone isn't what I expected. So, what's your game?"

Cinder looked at him for a moment, almost seeming to look through him in thought. Finally, she spoke "...I want to know what is going on, but I am also not stupid enough to go in guns blazing. I figure that the best chance of getting all of my answers is by getting on your good side." She turned to go back to the theatre room "As for why I'm not being a bitch, well" Cinder turned her head and smirked at him "Let's keep it a secret between us, okay?" she walked away.

The Major looked at her retreating figure for a while, then back at the closet. He chuckled to himself "...You have, and I will". A few moments later, he found what he was looking for and got back to the main room. On the way back, he grabbed some new clothes too.

"Listen up! I got a new universe. This one has superheroes in it." Ruby and Penny gave a whoop to that. "And also supervillains" Roman gave a whoop to that, which prompted a shove from Ruby. "The clip I'm going to show you has only villains, but we might get to see more later. So...enjoy!" The Major pressed play on his remote, and the screen came to life.

 **The screen showed what looked to be a meeting that was reaching its conclusion. The group could see Junior on a TV screen, talking to a group of assorted people. Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Adam, and even Perry were all in the room. The rest of the people consisted of thugs and White Fang members.**

"What did we walk in on?" Weiss asks.

"Oh! Forgot that," The Major began "The mafia is talking about how the police are tracking their money. Junior has moved the money to a safe location...without the other's consent." Cinder, Roman, Emerald, Neo, and Mercury all understood the various problems with that. "Granted the police were staging raids on the banks that held the money, but still."

 **The group in the theatre hears a slow laugh getting closer to the assembled criminals. They hear it too and turn towards the noise. We then see the silhouette of a man getting closer and closer to the group. When the camera turns to face the man, everyone in the audience stiffens.**

 **Roman Torchwick is standing there, but not as the audience knows him. His hair is still the same style, but it's colored a dark, disgusting green. He's wearing a purple suit (AN: I just realized that my last three chapters had someone with a purple suit...huh…) and grey tie. The most striking thing though is his face. He has white clown makeup on, with black circles over his eyes. He also has a big red smile going up to his cheeks, but that's not the worst part. He has a scar also going up to his cheeks, almost like a big, permanent, smile.**

"Dear God…" Jaune mutters.

That is a sentiment shared with most of the others in the audience. Penny is furiously trying to find a way to wipe her memory banks, Ruby is kind of curled up on her seat, Roman is hugging Ruby with one arm while looking at his counterpart. He can't help but marvel on just how creepy he looks.

 **Roman stops laughing and says "And I thought** _ **my**_ **jokes were bad."**

 **Adam looks at Roman and motions to the White Fang lieutenant from the train. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off."**

 **Roman looks at Adam "...How bout' a magic trick?"**

The people in the audience couldn't help but be confused. Meanwhile, The Major is getting excited. This is the one magic trick he knows how to do.

 **Adam looks confused too as Roman slams a pencil eraser side up. "I'm gonna make this pencil...disappear"**

Mercury smiled and thought 'I like where this is going.'

 **The lieutenant gets up and attempts to grab Roman. The group is shocked as Roman catches his hand, puts his hand behind the lieutenants head, and slams him eyeball first onto the pencil. This world apparently had no aura because you could hear the audible squelch of the eyeball as the eraser went through it.**

Mercury smiled and gave a nice golf clap. The rest of them looked at him weirdly. He shrugged and said "What? I'm an assassin, I can appreciate a good kill when I see it. I might have to use that one later…"

 **"Tah** **-daa!" Roman yelled, looking down at his victim "It's...ah it's gone." He then turns towards the others in the area.**

 **Oh! And by the way, the suit wasn't cheap" Roman said "You oughta know, you bought it."**

 **Adam stands up in anger, but Perry stops him "Sit." He says to Adam "I want to hear his...proposition." Adam looks back at Roman and slowly sits back down.**

Roman smiles at his friend on screen. Perry is absolutely Roman's favorite faunus. If every White Fang member was like him, work might actually get done on time.

Blake, meanwhile, was having a field day watching Adam get talked down to by some random faunus she never met.

 **Let's wind the clocks back a year." Roman says "These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you." He pauses, seemingly for dramatic effect "I mean...what happened? Did your balls drop off? Hmmm?"**

The gave a shoulder punch from Ruby to Roman and snicker from Qrow.

Cinder, meanwhile, was thinking that over. She thought that was pretty accurate. Times change, power shifts. One person with enough will and influence can take someone else's castle and turn it inside out.

 **You see, a guy like me-" Roman starts**

 **A freak" Adam interrupts. This gains laughter from most of the others.**

 **..A guy like me. Look, listen, I know why you chose to have your little *cough* group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night." Roman pauses once again "The Batman."**

The Group watching was confused. "What's 'Batman'?" Asked Weiss.

"Batman is a vigilante who fights crime in Vale. Batman is actually a woman in this universe. She is mistaken for a man because she only goes out at night and most cannot get a good enough glimpse of her to figure out that she is not, in fact, a man." The Major explains " Even when she speaks, she modifies her voice **AN: No, they don't just talk like they have lung cancer, act like Batman in this movie has a good voice**. Ruby is Batman in this universe."

Ruby jumps up and down and claps happily.

 **You see, Batman has shown Vale your true colors, unfortunately." Roman continues "Arc, he's just the beginning." He then points to Junior "And as for the Televisions so-called 'plan'...Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him, and make him squeal." He makes a clenching motion with his fist "I know the squealers when I see them and…" He trails off as Junior cuts the connection.**

Mercury, Qrow, Neo, and Roman laugh at that.

 **What do you propose?" Perry asks Roman, obviously one of the only ones taking him seriously.**

 **"I** **t's simple we, uh, kill the Batman." Roman replies, gaining laughter from most of the group assembled.**

"Darn it, Roman!" Ruby smacks him "Why do have to try to kill me? It's not nice."

"Hey! Alternate universe." Roman said back.

 **Cinder speaks up "If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?"**

 **If you're good at something, never do it for free." Roman shoots back.**

Most of the criminals or former criminals can agree with this assessment.

 **"H** **ow much do you want?" Perry asks.**

 **Uhh, half." Roman says, and once again the room is filled with laughter.**

 **You're crazy." A random White Fang member says.**

 **I'm not." Roman says "No I'm not."**

"That's debatable at this point." Weiss states.

" **If we don't deal with this now soon…" Roman makes a sweeping gesture with his hands "Little Bull here, won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma."**

 **That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back for Adam. He slammed the table and said "Enough from the clown." He got up, most likely to kill Roman.**

 **Ah tah, tah, tah." Roman says as he gets out of his seat, revealing his jacket has multiple grenades attached to one string that is wrapped around his finger. The rest of the group in there has the understandable reaction of pulling as far away from the Joker as they could.**

The audience was surprised. Cinder voiced her thoughts "Interesting...It's almost as if he knew that this meeting would go south. I wonder what his plan was." She looked towards the Major to see him just smiling.

 **Let's not blow this out of proportion." Said Roman**

That got a snicker out of Yang.

 **You think you can just steal from us and just walk away?" Adam asks rhetorically.**

 **Roman answers anyway "Yeah."**

That got a chuckle out of most of the people in the theatre.

 **I'm putting the word out. 500 grand for this clown dead. A million alive so I can teach him some manners first."**

"Wow! He wants me dead even more than you do Irondick." Roman yells at Ironwood.

Ironwood looks at him then turns and asks the Major politely "I would very much appreciate it if I could have my guns back."

"I would, but then I would have to clean the blood out of the carpet, and that's not any fun." The Major said.

 **Alright, so, listen. Why don't you give me a call when you want to start taking things a little more seriously." Roman starts to dig in his pockets while still showing the grenades "Here's my card." He throws a joker card on the table.**

 **Roman starts humming as he slowly backs out of the room. When he gets to the door, he kicks it open and bolts out of there. On that note, the screen goes black.**

"So, now that that's over, I will go disappear to figure out what I am going to do next." The Major says as he runs to the back, ignoring the looks of utter bewilderment on everyone else's face.

'He is so fucking weird' Neo signs.

"Could not have put it better myself." Says Jaune.

 **[I Have a Poll, vote for what you want my next story to be]**

 **Not as in the next universe, as in the next story**

 **Le End of the chapter. How was it? Not worth the wait? Well fuck you I don't really care. I will not apologize… okay but really I was just not feeling it and never got around to starting it until, like, last week. Anyways, I hope you at least enjoyed reading this. Have a good day/night- Poison.**


End file.
